


Oops

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops didn't even begin to describe it.</p>
<p>Sawamura x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

After much convincing on Sawamura’s part, you finally agreed to meet his team. Even though you’d been dating for nearly three months, you had yet to do so. You wanted to meet them but you were nervous about embarrassing yourself or Sawamura. You put it off as long as you could until Sawamura struck up a bargain with you-if you met the team, he'd take you to get your favorite dessert. 

As soon as the dismissal bell rang, you gathered your belongings and made your way to the gym. There was a mixed feeling of nervousness and excitement in the pit of your stomach.

When you opened the gym door, all eyes were on you. They all seemed curious about who you were. Awkwardly, you smiled and waved. One boy appeared in front of me, wearing a mischievous grin. 

“Who are you?” he asked.

“______ _____” you answered smiling. 

“That’s a pretty name,” he said, “I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke. What brings you here, ______-san?”

“I’m looking for Daichi-kun.” you responded, a pleasant smile still on your face. You were oblivious to the fact that Tanaka was flirting with you. You just thought he was being nice. 

Tanaka bent down, with a cocked eyebrow. “Eh? Why him? Between you and me, _______-san, I make the better boyfriend.” 

You covered your mouth, giggling. “Is that so, Tanaka-san? Well, here’s your chance to tell Daichi-kun.” 

Quickly, you slipped beneath Tanaka’s arm as he spun around, now face to face with Sawamura. Sawamura wrapped his arms around your waist, embracing me. 

“I’m glad you could join us, ______.” he said smiling down at me. You grinned and pecked his cheek, making him blush. 

“I hope the rest of the team is as nice as Tanaka-san.” you commented. Over your shoulder, Sawamura glared daggers at Tanaka. If looks could kill, Tanaka would be a dead man. He had tried to hit on the captain’s girlfriend.

“Oops” was an understatement.


End file.
